ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom Smash Brothers: Smashing Chronicles
''Kingdom Smash Brothers: Smashing Chronicles ''is a Japanese-American action role-playing game developed by Nintendo, Sega, Capcom, Bandai-Namco Games, Konami, Ubi Soft, Rock Star Games, Activision, Electronic Arts, The Walt Disney Company, Pixar Animation Studios, Marvel Studios, Lucasfilm Ltd., and Square-Enix. Plot Sora and his friends are invited to the next Super Smash Bros tournament against evil that has been putting the Super Smash Brothers Tournament to sleep since the 1st day. Gameplay You can play as the fighters of Super Smash Brothers and Keyblade Wielders of Kingdom Hearts, with CPU party members to go on a quest against the Heartless Worlds/Stages/Dimensions Franchises in the game * Super Mario Brothers * Donkey Kong * Legend of Zelda * Metroid * Kirby * StarFox * Pokemon * F-Zero * Earthbound * Ice Climbers * Game and Watch * Fire Emblem * Kid Icarus * Pikmin * Sonic The Hedgehog * Metal Gear Solid * Pac-Man * Animal Crossing * Xenoblade Chronicles * Splatoon * Punch-Out * Mega Man * Street Fighter * Bayonetta * Rayman * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro The Dragon * Grand Theft Auto * L.A. Noire * Bully * Max Payne * The Sims * Kingdom Hearts * Mickey Mouse * Alice in Wonderland * The Great Mouse Detective * The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under * The Black Cauldron * Dumbo * Aladdin * Peter Pan * The Lion King * Fantasia * Pinocchio * Tron * Chicken Little * The Jungle Book * Robin Hood * The Fox and The Hound * Oliver and Company * The Little Mermaid * The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh * Beauty and The Beast * The Aristocats * Lady and The Tramp * Bambi * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs * Mary Poppins * Pete's Dragon * The Sword in The Stone * Pocahontas * Mulan * Tarzan * Brother Bear * Meet The Robinsons * Home on The Range * Treasure Planet * The Emperor's New Goove * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Bolt * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Who Framed Roger Rabbit * Song of The South * The Princess and The Frog * Tangled * The Black Hole * Wreck-It Ralph * Frozen * Big Hero 6 * Moana * Zootopia * Toy Story * A Bug's Life * Monster's Inc. * Finding Nemo * The Incredibles * Cars * Ratatouille * Wall-E * Up * Brave * Inside Out * The Good Dinosaur * Coco * Pirates of The Caribbean * The BFG * The Avengers * Guardians Of The Galaxy * Star Wars * Final Fantasy Series * The World Ends With You Characters Main Minor Antagonists Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Gallery Smash bros wii u 3ds by trikeboy2-d68mywj.jpg|The Super Smash Brothers cast Kingdom hearts group shot by geektruth64-d30959u.png|The Kingdom Hearts cast Thecharactersoftheworldendswithyou.jpg|The World Ends With You Cast Marvel-Comics-800x420.jpg|The Marvel Superheroes 601ff80f4a7f7a194dcd254fcd0b0d83.jpg|The Star Wars Cast Cutscenes Summons Enemies/Bosses Trivia Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video Games Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Rockstar Games Category:Electronic Arts Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Marvel Studios Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA Category:Capcom Category:Bandai-Namco Games Category:Ubisoft Category:Konami Category:Activision Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Square-Enix